


Frasi fraintendibili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku e Vegeta alle volte sanno farsi fraintendere.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:Prompt: Goku/Vegeta: Fusione.





	1. Chapter 1

Frasi fraintendibili

 

“Te lo scordi che mi fonderò con te di nuovo! Io con la Fusion ho finito!

Soprattutto adesso che tu ti sei messo in mente di farci anche scoprire da Freezer mentre lo facciamo!” gridò Vegeta.

Goku allargò le braccia e sorrise.

“Suvvia. Ci rende più potenti e ormai si può dire che ci unisce. Siamo amici” disse.

Vegeta serrò un pugno, il palmo si ricoprì di venuzze.

“Amici un corno!” gridò.

Goku abbassò le braccia e gli disse: “Suvvia, Vegeta. Abbiamo condiviso tutto da Whis, ormai combattiamo come una persona sola”.

< Certo che a sentirli parlare, sembrano stiano parlando di altro > pensò Bulma.

 

[105].

 


	2. Heartbeat of Man

Heartbeat of Man

 

Cap.1 Punti d’interesse

 

Vegeta era intento a fare delle flessioni su una sola mano, i piedi verso l’alto, e il sudore che colava dal suo corpo massiccio e muscoloso.

La frangetta di capelli mori gli era finita davanti al viso, i suoi occhi color ossidiana vedevano solo il rosso della gravità aumentata.

Goku era in piedi alle sue spalle, una mano appoggiata contro la parete di metallo e l’altro adagiata con il dorso sul fianco.

Il suo sguardo era calamitato dai glutei sodi di Briefs, ben definiti nei pantaloni della battle-suit, il petto ricoperto di cicatrici senza alcun vestiario.

Le iridi color onice di Goku brillarono interessate.

 

[104].

 

Cap.2

 

Vegeta allungò la mano sopra di sé, guardando le stelle cadenti creare delle scie azzurrine nel cielo blu-notte. Gli effetti di luce prodotti dai corpi celesti si riflettevano nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

Il vento gelido della notte gli scompigliava i capelli mori a fiamma, dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita, e gli sferzava il viso. Teneva un braccio dietro la testa ed era sdraiato sull’umido prato erboso.

Goku osservava il suo volto, la sua pelle abbronzata e l’espressione concentrata. Sorrise, osservando la sua mano tesa verso il cielo, e il suo modo di fare affascinato dagli astri.

Volse lo sguardo verso lo spettacolo a sua volta.

 

[106].

 

Cap.3

 

La creatura gigantesca avanzava con passi titanici, facendo tremare il terreno al suo passaggio, le fronde degli alberi oscillavano così tanto da finire per spezzarsi.

Goku si mise a correre nella direzione contraria alla creatura. Fischiò, facendo apparire la nuvola d’oro e vi balzò in piedi. Si voltò e vide che Vegeta stava correndo a fatica, tenendosi la ferita al fianco. Aveva una gamba leggermente fuori asse e la spalla sanguinante.

Goku tornò indietro, lo afferrò al volo per una mano e lo trasse con sé sulla nuvola speedy.

Vegeta rischiò di cadere, Son lo tenne a sé, schivarono un pugno del nemico e si allontanarono, sfrecciando nel cielo.

 

[109].

 

Cap.4

 

La piccola Bra sul palco alzò la bacchetta da fatina e si mise a volteggiare su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli azzurri.

La gonnellina di tulle rosa che indossava faceva intravedere le calze a pallini rossi che indossava sotto.

“Non è una vera principessa?” domandò Bulma, singhiozzando. Si portò un fazzoletto al viso e si asciugò le lacrime.

Si voltò sentendo un respiro pesante, Goku e Vegeta si erano appisolati, le loro teste appoggiate l’una contro l’altra. Entrambi i saiyan russavano piano.

Bulma morse il fazzoletto irosamente.

“Incompetenti” si lamentò a bassa voce, digrignando i denti.

 

[100].

 

School!AU.

 

Cap.5

 

Goku salì le scale due gradini alla volta, tenendo la cartella sulle spalle.

“Vegeta, muoviti. La campanella è suonata!” gridò.

Vegeta gettò a terra la sigaretta, la schiacciò sotto il piede e seguì l’altro, aveva un’espressione seccata, e si muoveva lentamente.

“Non so neanche se voglio venire a seguire le lezioni” si lamentò, scrollando le spalle.

Goku si voltò di scatto, aveva il fiatone.

“Se non ci sbrighiamo ad entrare in tempo, Junior ci farà pagare l’essere arrivati nuovamente in ritardo” disse.

< Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi massacrare da lui! > pensò.

“Hai ragione, quel ‘muso giallo’ sa essere noioso” borbottò Vegeta, iniziando a correre.

 

[107].

 

 

 

Cap.6

 

Goku accarezzò la sfera del drago, sentendola liscia e fredda sotto le dita.

“Per anni tutti mi hanno sempre parlato del peggio della nostra specie. Mi hanno raccontato come fossero freddi, feroci, degli assassini…

Nessuno mi aveva mai detto che i miei genitori mi amavano, che mio fratello era solo stato cambiato da troppi anni di schiavitù.

Mi sono sentito una creatura ugualmente terribile per aver ucciso per sbaglio mio nonno Gohan, quando mi potevano insegnare a controllare l’Oozaru che è in me.

Gli dei non sono migliori degli uomini nei loro giudizi affrettati” disse roco, guardando Vegeta di sottecchi.

 

[100].                           

 

Cap.7

 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo, la pioggia gli sferzava il viso, gli scivolava sulla pelle, gli gocciolava dai capelli, s’infiltrava nelle sue narici, impregnava la sua battle-suit e lo portava ad avere brividi freddi lungo la schiena.

Era in piedi sulla cima della rupe, su una sporgenza rocciosa, il terreno arancione si era trasformato in fanghiglia rossastra.

Vegeta sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Goku era ritto in piedi alle sue spalle, allungò una mano verso di lui. La vista era offuscata dalla tempesta, l’intero ambiente era oscuro a causa delle pesanti nubi nere.

Son riabbassò la mano.

 

[103].

 

 


End file.
